charmed_livesfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the middle daughter born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. History In high school, Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her. Physical Appearance Personality Piper is described as the kindest, most caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Over the years Piper has been known to have a temper and it has been fairly evident on many occasions such as blowing up Leo. A very notable moment was when she blew up her bedroom door after a heated argument. Gideon has even mentioned that her temper is worse when she was pregnant. Powers and Abilities Wiccan Powers *'Divination:' the practice of obtaining knowledge of the future, past or the unknown by supernatural means. *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain demons such and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. Inactive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. Family Tree Love Life "Whitelighters and Witches aren't allowed to fall in love. It's like humans and angels aren't ... but I did. I fell in love with Piper" — Leo to Phoebe about him and Piper Piper's longest and permanent relationship was with Leo Wyatt. She met Leo for the first time when he came to the sisters as a handyman. While he actually served as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo was forbidden to have any romantic relationships with his charges. Leo eventually revealed himself as the sisters' Whitelighter when he was shot by a Darklighter named Alec. When Leo was healed, he broke up with Piper so that he would not be punished for their relationship by his bosses. he year afterward, Piper had a relationship with her next-door neighbor, Dan Gordon. However, Piper still had feelings for Leo, for which he kept fighting for. Finally being able to win Piper for him, Leo took Piper to the Heavens to present her to his bosses. A month later the couple returned to earth, not noticing they had spent a month up there. It was revealed that they had to break up or else Leo would be reassigned to other witches. It was then that Leo proposed to Piper, saying that a marriage was the only way to be with each other as it could not be undone by the Elders. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be!" — Piper and Leo during their Handfasting After a long struggle, Piper was finally able to wed Leo through a Handfasting. Two years later, the couple was pregnant of their first child, Wyatt Halliwell. Not long after the birth of their first son, Leo became an Elder and was not allowed to stay on earth any longer. This caused Piper and Leo to break up and almost divorce. |-|Jeremy Burns= Piper first met Jeremy at a San Francisco hospital when grams was admitted for a heart attack. He had left her his number on a napkin, which he had given to her when she was crying in the cafeteria. A few weeks later, when Grams died, Phoebe left the manor for New York. Six months later, she returns and reawakens the powers of her and her sisters. Not long after, Jeremy revealed his true self, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers and those of her sisters. He was ultimately vanquished by the sisters when using the Power of Three Spell. A year later, he was brought back to life by Abraxas, and attacked Piper's banker boyfriend Rob, which caused her loan application for P3 to be denied. Five years later in the episode Cat House, Phoebe told Paige that Piper and Jeremy were engaged to be married. |-|Mark Chao= A young Chinese-American college student who had 23rd birthday on the day he was killed and incinerated by Tony Wong and his gang. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, by giving him a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. They both shared a passion for food and cooking and coincidentally both had jobs which had nothing to do with cooking since those earned them more. Mark gave Piper the old Chinese recipes from his father before moving on. Piper attended Mark's funeral and saw him going into the afterlife with his father. |-|Jack Manford= Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe had cast a love spell, which caused Jack to be attracted to Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which only encourages him further. Piper realizes the love spell only conjures lust, and that love is something special between two people, something that cannot be conjured. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event. |-|Josh= After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers), she meets an arts' graduate student named Josh and subsequently they fight over a bottle of wine. Piper wanted it for a meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, brought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills, Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship. |-|Dan Gordon= Aside from Leo, Dan is Piper's most impacted lover. While Piper and Leo were separated, Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next-door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. When she figured out her feelings were really with Leo, she broke up with him. During their entire relationship, Dan remains oblivious to the fact that Piper is a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learned the truth, but he proved unable to handle the secret. Piper, with the help of a genie, had the knowledge removed from Dan. Eventually, the pair ended their relationship altogether. Professional Life *'Quake:' After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as a restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. *'P3:' After quitting at Quake, Piper intended to open her own restaurant. However, the risks were too high to take and thus Piper decided to open a nightclub. With the help of her sisters, Piper opened P3 which quickly became San Francisco's hottest nightclub after Dishwalla put P3 on the map. Though the club struggled a few times, it did well overall and was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 became the place where the sisters would spend a relaxing night after all the demon-fighting and thus was one of the places Piper wanted to keep demon free, however, demons have been battled and vanquished there on occasion. Piper gave the club its name as a nod to the Power of Three, in honor of her and her sisters. Notes *Piper's blood type is AB. *Piper is allergic to bees. *Piper likes to knit in her free time. *Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake. *Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. *Piper was the first to discover her powers. *Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. *One of Piper's past lives was Priscilla Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. **Both Piper and P. Baxter were owners of a popular bar. **Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. *Due to her potion-making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers.